


By Endgame’s Light

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Force Lightning, In a way, Knights of the old republic references, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Past Mind Rape, Redeemed Ben Solo, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What would have happened if Ben had gotten to Exegol before Rey?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	By Endgame’s Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thanks to an author who pointed out the slight Fridge Logic of the fact Rey got to Exegol before Ben in one fic.

She should have gotten there first. 

That was what Ben thought even as he landed on Exegol, as he stalked towards the facility that when he first came here, he expected to destroy as a way to stop a threat to his power. Instead, Ben entered the facility seeing the odd, glowing tanks of Snoke clones (he could only assume; was that what Snoke meant when he said he became Snoke?), and the husk of Emperor Palpatine — a reanimated corpse, but even so — secured, Ben realized, to some sort of claw-like apparatus, and...

Were those cloaked, hooded figures? 

The Emperor, meanwhile, looked about as happy to see Ben as Ben was to see him. “You have returned,” he said disdainfully. “But as a traitor. I thought you were better than this, boy. I thought I could make you into the man your grandfather wasn’t. So did Snoke. Apparently, you’re as weak as Anakin was.”

”My grandfather was strong,” Ben said. “He saved himself. From you. And he saved my uncle.”

The Emperor’s lip curled. “So you say,” he said. “You will pay dearly for your treachery. But first...I’ll make sure you suffer.”

Ben felt weaker, just then, even as _something_ was pulled from him. 

”In the old times,” said the Emperor, “Force energy could be fed upon. As could life force. Lord Malak, Lord Nihilus...they did that. I suppose I should thank you, Ben Solo. The Force will free me indeed!”

Ben watched even as the Emperor stood, renewed, reborn, seeming almost like a monster from the Corellian hells. 

”You think Poe Dameron is coming to save you now?” the Emperor sneered. “Oh yes, I know your mind. How you cared for him. It was so easy to give you the necessary incentive...”

The electric shocks in Kylo’s mind when he hesitated. Ben could remember that now. All too clearly. "You...did this to us?”

The Emperor all but snickered. “Surprised?”

Poe. The man that had meant everything to him. Poe, the man who Ben had loved. Poe, who’d been separated from him, who’d suffered so much...

The old rage, the old protectiveness towards Poe...it was gnawing inside him even as he faced Palpatine. As he looked at him, at the man who had thoroughly destroyed his life and so many others’.

”Go on then. Strike me down. Oh, wait.” Palpatine’s smile was almost maalras-like. “You forgot your lightsaber. Do you think you can take me on with your bare hands, boy?”

Lightning bore down on Ben, and he thought, even as the electricity coursed through his veins, that he was being burned alive. 

***

Ach-To. Rey was heading away from it, after her talk with Luke Skywalker, when she felt the pain coursing through their bond. And a projection of Ben, on his hands and knees with the Emperor electrocuting him. Frying him, practically, with lightning. 

No. It couldn’t be that way. Luke had told her, about Ben being her cousin thanks to Palpatine’s Force manipulation to create Anakin Skywalker. (To think that he would do that to Shmi Skywalker...it was unthinkable)

Rey wasn’t about to lose another member of her family. Not now. 

She transferred the coordinates to Exegol to the Resistance. They had to follow her. It couldn’t be too late. 


End file.
